Le Jardin d'Eden
by Grudash
Summary: La mafia locale menace le propriétaire du Eden Garden, une boutique de plantes vertes et de fleurs en tout genre. Fort heureusement pour la végétation, Poison Ivy n'est jamais loin pour ses protégées.


_© Les personnages (hormis les Original Characters), l'univers et l'image appartiennent à DC Comics. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Eden Garden_. Ce nom aux allures vaguement biblique, ne trouve pas seulement sa place dans la Genèse , mais également à Gotham. Loin d'être un paradis ou bien un lieu sans problèmes apparents, c'est une boutique verte dans le Sud de Gotham. Situé non loin de Robinson Park, c'est le lieu rêver pour s'acheter des plantes, des fleurs ou de l'entretiens de jardinages. Cependant, le quartier dans lequel était situé laissait à désirer. Comme beaucoup de lieu de la ville, il était aux mains de criminels dangereux et de parrain de la pègre véreux. Ici, on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, ni à la police, ni aux services de sécurités privées. Pas même à son voisin ou son propre chien. On pouvait compter uniquement sur soit. C'était à dire sur pas grand chose, bien souvent. Dans ce quartier là, les habitants n'étaient des lumières, ni des gens courageux. C'était la plupart du temps des rebuts de la société.

Brian Wilson tenait la boutique _Eden Garden_ depuis des années. C'était un peu le papy débrouillard du quartier. Il approchait la soixantaine, voir plus personne dans le coin ne le savait vraiment. Il commençait déjà à se raplatir, et n'avait presque plus de cheveux. Il se laissait cependant pousser la barbe pour se donner un air de sagesse, qui venait compenser son manque flagrant de charisme et de possibilité de séduction. A son âge, il était temps de passer à autre chose. Se consacrer à sa boutique et penser à la relève. Il avait eu une femme autrefois, morte à cause d'un règlement de compte qui avait mal tourné et qui avait viré au désastre urbain. Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, et sa femme n'avait jamais voulu adopté. Il se retrouvait donc aujourd'hui seul, même s'il avait un jeune frère routard nommé George dont il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis un sacré moment désormais.

Pour assurer la relève, il avait donc employé une nouvelle stagiaire, une certaine Lillian Rose. Elle avait l'air doué et de s'y connaître en plante. Elle avait fait des études de botanistes, et était légèrement surqualifiée pour sa fonction. Mais elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait et s'occupait très bien des plantes de la boutique. Le vieux Brian n'avait plus qu'à tenir la caisse, et c'était beaucoup plus facile ainsi pour lui. Comme il n'avait pas beaucoup de client, il passait son temps à jouer au solitaire avec un vieux jeu de cartes qu'il possédait, mais il manquait un As de Trèfle et un Cinq de Pique, ce qui n'était pas très pratique pour jouer en réalité. Mais bon, c'était une occupation comme une autre. Il finissait souvent ses parties en s'endormant sur le tas de cartes de toute façon, et la jeune Lillian prenait la relève. Comme cet après-midi.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que sa nouvelle stagiaire Lillian Rose était en réalité l'un des pseudonymes de Pamela Isley, que l'on nommait aujourd'hui Poison Ivy. Elle avait trouvé dans cette boutique le dernier lieu de vente de plantes vertes saines de tout Gotham City. La ville n'était vraiment pas réputé pour ses points vert, mis à part le Robinson Park et le Giorgio Botanical Garden. Elle savait que le vieux était victime d'un cancer, bien que ce dernier l'ignorait, et n'allait pas tarder à rendre l'âme. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la boutique fermer sans rien faire. Elle avait récupéré l'une de ses identités civiles encore inconnues pour les médias et la police pour récupérer la suite du vieux Brian quand son heure sera arrivée. Elle aurait sans doute dû le prévenir de sa maladie incurable, mais elle se moquait éperdument de la vie humaine. Elle ne s'intéressait qu'à ses plantes. Le vieux ne savait pas les entretenir, elles étaient en train de pourrir lorsque Pam était arrivée pour les sauver. Fort heureusement, les soins de la botanistes avaient porté leurs fruits.

Elle avait même apporté des plantes de son cru. Certaines étaient très dangereuse. Rien que le fait de se faire piquer par une épine ou d'ingérer une certaines quantité de racines ou de feuilles peut entraîner une mort certaines, rapides et violentes, ou alors lentes et douloureuses. Pam était bien entendue immunisé à toutes les sortes de poisons et n'avait rien à craindre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la clientèle, bien que rare elle restait bien présente, ou encore du vieux Brian. Mais de toute façon, le vieux ne pouvait pas espérer beaucoup mieux qu'un euthanasie naturel à base de plante. Quant aux clients, s'ils avaient le malheur d'acheter une plante vénéneuse parce qu'elle était belle, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à eux-même. Les plus belles plantes sont souvent les plus dangereuses. Poison Ivy en était la preuve. Ses victimes, si elles étaient encore en vie, pourraient en témoigner. En plus, cela permettait légalement à Pamela de diminuer la population humaine de la ville. La planque était parfaite. Jusqu'à ce que Batman ne remonte jusqu'ici, du moins. Et il finirait sans doute par le faire.

Tout se passait pour le mieux dans l'_Eden Garden_, jusqu'à temps que trois types en costumes et lunettes noirs firent irruption dans la boutique. L'un deux était petit et trapus, avec une moustache et fumait un cigare. Le deuxième était plutôt grand, chauve et restait derrière, les bras près de la vestes, prêt à dégainer une arme s'il le fallait. Enfin, le troisième ressemblait beaucoup au deuxième, si ce n'était peut-être qu'il avait des cheveux. Ils réveillèrent brutalement le vieux Brian qui dormait comme un loir. Pamela était resté à l'arrière de la boutique et s'occupait des soins d'une de ses plantes malades et assoiffées, mais écoutait attentivement ce que pouvait raconter les trois types qui ressemblaient fortement à des mafieux. Elle détestait les mafieux plus que tout, il n'avait pas le respect dû à la nature, et Carmine Falcone osait tuer des tas de roses pour accentuer son symbole minable. Une hérésie pour une femme comme Pamela.

« Alors Brian, dit le premier dans un accent italien prononcer. Comme ça on ne remet pas la marchandise dans les temps impartis. Je t'aime bien Brian, mais tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne respectent pas le Pizzo.

« Mais la marchandise n'est pas prête. Elle est à la cave mais elle a besoin de plus de temps pour mûrir...

« Tu n'essayerais pas de nous embobiner Brian ? On revient ce soir, après la fermeture. Tu sais bien que tes plantes sont les matières premières nécessaires à la fabrication des Death Sticks, et on en a besoin maintenant. Pas demain, pas après-demain. Maintenant. Si ce soir, on n'a pas la marchandise, on brûle toutes les plantes de ta boutique. Capiche ?

« Oui... répondit Brian, légèrement dépité par l'ultimatum.

Alors comme ça, le vieux et admirable Brian était l'un des maillions essentiels d'un grand trafic de drogue. Les Death Sticks étaient des genre de bâtonnets à fumer qui étaient récemment arriver sur le marcher. Ils étaient très puissants, rendaient extrêmement dépendant et provoquer rapidement une overdose chez les malheureux utilisateurs. Le nom était en réalité une référence à Star Wars, dont l'immense univers était connu du monde entier, et ces Death Sticks étaient de nombreuses fois référencer comme étant la drogue de Star Wars. Apparemment, la mafia du coin se servait des plantes entretenus dans les sous-sols de la boutique de l'Eden Garden et faisait pression sur le presque-retraité qui tenait le magasin pour obtenir les matières premières nécessaires à la fabrication de leur nouvelle drogue.

Mais malgré la faible importance qu'elle peut avoir pour la vie du propriétaire de la boutique, elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ces bandits brûler gratuitement des plantes ainsi. Certes, elle était déguisée en civile, elle s'était maquillée pour paraître normal, même si elle avait gardé le teint roux de ses cheveux. Elle avait mit des vêtements ridicules et pas du tout naturel, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle avait mis un petit chemisier rouge et une jupe noire. Les couleurs habituellement utilisés par son amie Harley Quinn. Elle avait de toute façon piocher dans sa garde robe, c'était donc tout à fait normal. Elle-même, elle n'en avait pas et se contentait soit de feuille et de végétation, soit d'un vêtement noir et feuille qu'elle générait elle-même à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Son déguisement civil ne changeait pas sa façon de penser et son idéologie. Elle devait absolument empêcher les mafieux de brûler les plantes qui se trouvait dans la boutique.

Elle avait donc décider de se cacher dans un coin, se camouflant derrière ses sœurs vertes, attendant que la boutique ne ferme et qu'elle ne s'y retrouve coincé pour la nuit. Comme promit, les mafieux finirent par arriver. Ils verrouillèrent la boutique pour ne pas être déranger pour leurs transaction. Le vieux Brian les fit descendre à la cave. Pamela les suivit le plus furtivement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec cette jupe. Comment Harley faisait-elle ? Enfin, elle mettait des mini-short aussi, c'était sans doute beaucoup plus pratique.

La cave était éclairée par des lampes blanches, comme on pouvait le faire dans les serres. Mais il manquait clairement d'humidité et de luminosité pour faire pousser quoi que ce soit correctement. Pas étonnant que le vieux Brian ait été incapable de faire poussé quoi que ce soit en temps et en heure. Comment ce pré-retraité à réussi à tenir une boutique de plante aussi longtemps en étant aussi mauvais pour les entretenir et les faire pousser ? La question resterait sans doute à jamais dans l'esprit de Pamela. Les humains étaient une véritable énigme pour elle. Leur vie n'avait beau avoir que peu d'intérêt, elle ne comprendrait jamais leur façon de fonctionner. Autrefois, elle avait été comme eux, mais cela remontait à tellement longtemps. Elle ne s'en souvenait plus réellement. Et elle ne s'y intéressait pas tellement non plus. Son objectif était de protéger ses sœurs, les plantes. Même si pour ça elle devait exterminé la quasi-totalité de la race humaine. Sauf Harley bien sûr.

Mais ces quatre là ne risquait pas de s'en sortir, pas ce soir.

« Alors Brian, fit le mafieux italien qui avait déjà pris la parole tout a l'heure. Tu n'es pas capable de faire pousser nos plantes à temps ? Il paraît que les cendres, c'est un bon engrais, pas vrai Giovanni ?

« Ouais.

« S'il vous plait... la boutique, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

« Fait cramer la boutique Gio. La boss a été clair. Il faut montrer l'exemple et ce vieux chnoque est une bonne occasion de le faire. Personne n'ira rien réclamer ici.

Le dit-Giovanni sortit un gros briquet et l'alluma, tandis qu'il tenait une bouteille d'alcool à brûler dans l'autre main. Il était temps pour Poison Ivy d'agir et de leur montrer qu'on ne s'attaque pas aux plantes. Elle fit ainsi son apparition dans la lumière, à la surprise de tous les hommes présents dans la pièce. Comme d'habitude avec Pamela, ces organes génitaux sur patte ne purent s'empêcher de la reluquer à peine fut-elle arrivée dans la pièce. Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser de phéromone pour provoquer ce genre de phénomène. Le naturel des hommes étaient tellement prévisible. Elle les observa d'un air provocateur avec un léger sourire de coin. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qui allait leur arriver, mais ils allaient être servi.

« Hey les gars, vos mamans ne vous ont jamais dit que c'était dangereux de jouer avec le feu.

Le mafieux principal se mit à siffler comme un gros lourd. Prévisible, encore une fois. Il sous-estimait déjà Pamela. Il risquait de penser différemment juste avant qu'il ne meurt dans des douleurs atroces.

« Brian, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais ce genre de belle plante en réserve. Si tu nous la livre pour notre réseaux de putes, tu pourrais bien avoir du temps supplémentaire avant qu'on ne brûle ta boutique.

« Belle plante, oui... commença Pamela.

Elle tendis la main vers les plantes en train de pousser derrière eux. Leurs racines firent exploser les pots et saisirent les jambes, les bras, les poignées et le cou de chacun des hommes présents dans la pièce. Ils furent légèrement surélevé du sol et ne purent pas vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait avant que les racines ne commencent à se resserrer. Ivy continua d'exercer la pression jusqu'à ce qu'elle le jugea nécessaire.

« Pute, tu risques d'être déçu du résultat mon gros.

Elle embrassa légèrement le vieux mafieux, qui fut immédiatement infecté par les toxines présentes sur les lèvres d'Ivy. Il cracha du sang et finit par mourir étouffée. Les deux autres mafieux virent les racines serrer leur membres avec beaucoup trop de forces et finirent quant à eux démembré de toute part. Un bain de sang comme les aimait Ivy. Des sales petits tueurs de plante comme eux ne méritaient pas de vivre. Il restait donc Brian, toujours aux prises avec les racines de ses propres plantes. Même s'il ne savait pas en prendre soin, c'était ses propres bébés. Il méritait peut-être une mort un peu plus propre.

« Lillian, je n'ai jamais voulu...

« Je sais Brian.

Une des racines lui transperça le torse, ce qui l'acheva sur le champ. Plus direct et légèrement plus propre que pour les autres. Dans la mesure du possible.

« Mais tu as été un très mauvais père pour ces bébés. Elles seront bien mieux avec moi.

Ils étaient désormais tous seul. La boutique _Eden Garden_ était désormais à elle. Elle pourrait tranquillement prendre soin des plantes comme elle le désirait. Les corps allaient disparaître comme nourriture et engrais minutieusement préparé, et allaient donc servir la bonne cause, de meilleurs manière que de leur vivant.

La nature était bien faite, finalement.


End file.
